With the increase in popularity and availability of smart phones, tablet computers, media players and other computing devices, users typically have more than one computing device where they store data. Although many of these devices may be able to be connected to a network, such as a home network or cellular telecommunications network, accessing files from one device (e.g. a laptop computer) which were created on another device (e.g. a desktop computer) generally requires pre-planning on behalf the user. Portable memory devices, such as USB sticks, are commonly used to transfer files between devices.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known data access/sharing solutions.